


Superman FANFIC//How Jonathan Kent REALLY died!

by NotMePerson



Category: DC Extended Universe, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Barn, Clark Revealed, Excitement, Facts, Fanfiction, History, Horror, Jonathan Kent’s death, Other, Realistic, Smallville - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, Thriller, Tractor, Untold, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMePerson/pseuds/NotMePerson
Summary: One chapter, yet filled with too much detail to even handle.A short story about Clark, and how he lived his life in his younger years. Around the time when Jonathan... died.There has been a few stories about how Jonathan Kent died. As I’ve seen, it’s mostly from a heart attack.Well folks, I’m here to show you the truth. So read this chapter to get a good visual on what actually happened.You may discover unbelievable things, but which are completely true.Enjoy this realistic untold story.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent, Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent & Martha Kent, Clark Kent & Martha Kent, Clark Kent/Original Character(s), Jonathan Samuel Kent & Martha Kent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> INCLUDES THE THINGS BELOW-
> 
> Drama, Action, Thriller, Horror, Blood, Gore, Facts, History,  
> other stuff like that.  
> #ParentsAdvised  
> RATED PG19+  
> Parents strongly cautioned!!

.  
.  
.  
Starting..

Clark Kent was at his old farm house. He was 17 years old, and still had an alive Mom and Dad.  
This short story starts when Clark was helping his Mother with the dishes.

"CLARK!" Martha yelled when she entered the kitchen.  
The kitchen was filthy. Parts of glass plates were on the floor, there were soap bubbles dripping down from the sink. And the faucet was running.

"Mom, stop checking in on me." Clark rolled his eyes and let out a groan.  
"I'm not a kid anymore, like seriously."  
Martha inhaled deeply, then marched toward him; stepping on a few plates along the way.  
"I can not believe you did this again, you said you wouldn't do this."

She grabbed him by the ear and walked him through the kitchen, and out the front door.  
"Mom, the dishes just kept falling!" He tried to explain to her.

"Then why was it, that the whole cupboard of plates were shattered on the ground, HM?" She placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the welcome mat.

"Well, you see..." He put a hand on his hip, looking away from her as if he was annoyed by the situation as well.

"I was trying to dry the plates off, with a towel." Clark started to pretend to be drying off an invisible dish.  
She raised a brow and frowned. Martha wasn't believing anything so far.

"Then-" he continued. "While I was setting the plate in the cupboard.."

Martha cut in- "It slipped and broke on the floor."  
"YES! But that's not all!" He held out his index finger.  
"When I tried drying off another dish, IT SLIPPED TOO!" 

Martha rubbed her temple while she looked down.  
"Then what happened..?" She sighed, wondering if she should've even asked.

"I decided to be fine with it! So I grabbed another dish, washed it, then got the towel again." 

Clark jumped up and slammed his feet on the ground as he yelled,  
"The dish JUMPED out of my hands! It was WAITING for me to wash it, so when I tried drying it, it would SLIP!"  
He rubbed the bottom of his nose, nodding to her. 

"The dish... was waiting?"  
"Exactly! It wanted me to move it away from the sink, so it could crash on the floor!" He extended his arms to the dirt as if it were the kitchen floor.

"That was only three dishes, Clark." Martha crossed her arms in front of her.  
"Haha! I know! But when I crashed the third dish, I could HEAR the other dishes in the cupboard laughing." Clark chuckled for a second hysterically.

"Uh... honey..?" Martha sounded concerned for her son.  
"BUT I SHOWED THEM! Crashed all of them SUCKERS. " He slammed his fist into his palm.  
"Guess who showed aaaallll those plates who was REALLY laughing." 

"You?" She guessed.  
"ME!" He pointed to himself and nodded.

Clark leaned to his left and looked through the kitchen window.  
"I'M LAUGHING! HAHAHA!" He yelled at the kitchen window.

Martha grabbed Clark's arm and moved him away from the kitchen window's view.  
"I think you've been spending too much time alone." She rubbed his arm.  
"Don't you have friends at school to play with?" Her voice cheered up, remembering that he must've had some school friends.

"I did, but things happened." He looked away, hurt by the topic.  
"Oh, sweetie! What happened?" 

He shrugged and turned away from her, looking at their truck parked a few yards away.

"Some black friend I had tried to kill me with bubble gum stretchy power or something,"

His palm was opened in front of him.  
"-And then there was this nosey reporter who was sticking her nose where it DIDN'T BELONG!" 

He slowly closed his palm as if he were crushing something.  
"I see..." Martha took a few steps back, bumping into the front door.  
Clark turned around to face her.

"Yeah, then there was this pretty girl named Lana Lang~" He let out a sigh, eyes sparkling.  
Martha put her hands behind her and grabbed door handle.

"So, you were dating someone?"  
She forced herself to smile sincerely toward him.  
"No, there was this other guy she liked..."  
"Oh, well I'm-" She got cut off by Clark spinning back around so his back faced her.  
"But I showed him, just like that reporter..." He did the crushing hand thing again.

"I thought aliens were supposed to be the superior species.." She mumbled under her breath. This kid showed no sign of intelligence, ever since she found the kid in the dung patch.

"I'm going to go inside, and clean the kitchen!" Martha turned the door handle, getting into the house and closing the door behind her.

Clark was still staring off, his eyes narrowed, hand still clenched in front of him.  
Martha peeked out the kitchen window.  
"Why don't you help your father? He's in the barn, trying to fix that tractor!" She suggested, then slammed the window shut.

"Oh.. I'll do that!" Clark waved at the kitchen window, which only made Martha close the curtains.

"Hm." He turned away from his house, then walked down his drive way, headed to the barn.  
Clark walked along the fence of cattle. Cows stared at him as he walked by.

A rogue bull ran towards the fence, going straight to Clark.  
Clark spotted the bull, then jumped up on the edge of the fence.  
"COME AT ME!" He motioned the bull to come faster.

The bull charged, his hooves thumping against the ground. His head was outward to Clark, horns pointed right at him.  
He zapped the bull in the head with his eye lasers.

The bull's legs looked as if they went numb when he flung forward, tripping over his own legs.  
"Ha haaaa!" He hopped over the fence and went over to the bull, putting a foot on the bull's head.  
The bull, being alive somewhat, grunted. Starting to breath heavily.

"Oh! Is the poor bull hurt!" He rubbed the bottom of his shoe on the bull's face.  
"You shoulda thought about that before you charged me... now prepare to die." His eyes looked pure black as he looked down to the bull, grinning.

The bull stuck out a tongue, hoping to play dead.  
"You can't trick me, and now, you shall be judged for your crimes." 

-Time skip, passing over the gore- 

"Hey, Dad!" Clark ran in the barn, seeing Jonathan in front of a tractor with it's hood up.  
"Clark, my boy!" Jonathan turned around smiling, then frowned and lifted a brow.  
"Where did you get the... horns?"  
He pointed his wrench to the bloody bull skull in Clark's hand.

"Ah... Haha! A friend gave it to me." He tossed it behind him using his super strength. The skull flew back and landed in the fence of cows, right next to to the skinned bull.

"That's a pretty good gift! I don't know why you'd throw it, we could've hung it on the barn!" He turned back to the tractor, putting the wrench back in to continue fixing it.  
"Right..." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Mom said I should help you." Clark strode up to him, looking at the engine of the tractor.

"Is that so..." Jonathan muttered, he knew that this kid was strong and stuff, but he wasn't really helpful with his unearthly powers.  
"Yup." Clark took off his hoodie, throwing it on the ground beside him.  
"Whatcha need help with?" He clapped his hands in front of him.

"Well..." Jonathan closed the hood of the tractor, walking to the side of it.  
"I have a car jack, but it doesn't lift the tractor high enough." He hesitated, then grabbed a small towel to get some oil off his hands.

"And you want me to lift the tractor for you? I can do that." Clark bent down in front of the tractor, grabbing onto the bottom of it.  
"No, no! I wanted you to put a car jack under the tractor, then grab my extra one from over there and put it underneath it as well." 

Jonathan pointed to the back of the barn.  
"Oh, okay." Clark moped, then put the car jack under his tractor.  
"Thanks, Clark! Now crank it up for me." Jonathan bent down to the ground.

"Yeah.." Clark cranked it, making the tractor's front lift up. After, he went to the back of the barn and grabbed the other one, doing the same thing to the tractor but at the back.

"This doesn't look stable, Dad." The tractor leaned left, the right. Swaying carefully, while maintaining balance.  
"Just pass me those wire clippers and the lighter, okay?" Jonathan got underneath the tractor, seeing the problem.

Clark grabbed them, then tossed them under the tractor to Jonathan.  
"Thanks." Jonathan grabbed the wire clippers and started snipping away.

He looked at the swaying tractor, it was going to crush him if he stayed under there too long.  
"Dad, you should really get out from under there." He pushed the suggestion, sounding serious.

"One second, I know what I'm doing." Jonathan rolled his eyes, then flicked the lighter on, starting to use that, too, for the tractor.  
"I know you think I'm wrong, but I'm not."

A bang sounded from under the tractor.  
Jonathan slipped out from under it, totally unharmed. He did have some singed eyebrows, though. And some black smoke stained to his face.

"Told you I'd be fine. This is why you should listen to me." He chuckled and pat Clark on the back.  
He grit his teeth, glaring at his father as he started to walk to his toolbox.

"Ha! Maybe I should!" Clark laughed and smiled, then placed his hands together.  
"Oh, Dad. I think I see an oil spill under the tractor." He tilted his head and took a step back, looking under it.  
"An oil spill?" Jonathan dropped the lighter and wire clippers in his tool box, then bent down next to the tractor.

"I don't see anything, Clark. Haha, maybe your eyes don't work." Jonathan chuckled and wiped some smoke off his face, only smudging it more.  
"Maybe you should trust my eyes as well, seeing how yours don't work." He joked to Clark, a total innocent father-son thing.

"I saw it, you should just get UNDER the tractor and look."  
"I guess there's no harm in looking..." Jonathan crawled under the tractor, looking to see no oil spill.

"Hey, it's like I said. There's noth-"  
Clark kicked one of the car jacks over, then super sped to the other one and kicked it over as well.

All at once, the tractor slammed down on Jonathan.  
"HAHA!" He laughed, crazy like.  
"I guess there was harm!!" He kicked the tractor.

"Ha.... haha.."

A sudden wave of guilt swept of Clark all at once.

"What... what have I done." He fell to his knees, tears started to come down his face.  
"My own Father! I did this so he could be wrong!" He put his face in his hands.

"Ooh... ow.." Jonathan groaned, he was still alive.  
"AHH!" Clark screamed and jumped up, picking up the tractor with one hand.  
"S-son-"  
SQUISH  
Clark slammed the tractor down on Jonathan out of shock and fear.

"...."  
Clark kicked the tractor a few times.  
"Uh... human father?" He waited for a response.  
Nothing.

"Phew, that was weird. But it was for the best." He shook his head while laughing quietly.  
"WHAT ABOUT MOM!?"  
He panicked, and ran around the tractor.  
"She'll know I threw a fit! I have to do something!"

Clark lifted up the tractor and moved it back, then dragged Jonathan to a different, less bloody, location.

-More time skip for less detail about what he did exactly- 

"It seems he did die of a heart attack." The doctor clicked his pen, then attached it to his pocket.  
Clark and Martha were in a hospital, Jonathan was there too, just in the morgue.

"See, Mom? Heart attack." Clark coughed awkwardly, not looking the Doctor square in the eye.  
Martha held a tissue up to nose.

"I know, Clark. You're right." She sniffed.  
'As always,' he thought to himself.  
"What your son says is true, he had an attack, on the heart."

Martha moved the tissue away.  
"As in a heart attack?" She tried to agree with him, confused on his wording.  
"Aha! That's enough doctor, thank you so much, though!" Clark scooted his Mom away from him, then made their way out of the hospital.

"I can't believe it, I was sure he'd out live me.." Martha went to her car, unlocking the doors.  
Clark sighed, then opened the car door and hopped in.

"He will be missed," Clark buckled up.  
"Even if he was wrong every now and then. Which he WAS."  
He looked out the window.

Martha got in the car.  
"He was actually spot on with most things... I don't think he was ever wrong." She started up the car, buckling also.  
"Ha, if anything, you and him were exact opposites. He was always right, and you were always wrong." She backed up from the parking lot, now turned onto the road.

"Is that so?" He slowly turned to his mother.

-At the Hospital.-

"Man, this guy really must've got in a fight or something." One of the nurse males said to the other.  
"Yeah, how did something like this even happen?" The second nurse removed a cloth from Jonathan's body.

"No clue, but it looks like whoever killed this guy, wanted to make it an attack on the heart.

Jonathan's heart had x's drawn on it, and a bullseye painted over it. A scar of where the weapon was plunged, it was right in the center of the heart.

"Come on, it's late." The nurse said to the other, putting the cloth back over the body.  
"Ha, you could even say this man had a 'heart attack'." The nurse joked.  
"No... I couldn't..." The nurses walked out of the morgue.

"The report says that he died by the attack on the heart-"  
"The heart attack." The nurse interrupted.  
The nurse whacked him with his clipboard, then continued.

"But this guy looks like he was squashed by some sort of machine, with the tire track marks." The nurse locked up the morgue, now they both walked down the hall.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not possible. If he was squashed, then it would've been by a tractor. And since tractors don't rain from the sky, some 'super human slash alien thing' would have to have done it."

They both laughed.  
"And that's impossible."

•

THE END

•


	2. Another Jonathan Death.

Martha: IT'S A BIRD  
*Martha points to the sky*

Lois: IT'S A PLANE  
*Lois points as well*

Jonathan: IS THAT MY TRACT-

Jonathan: *Gets squashed by tractor*

**Author's Note:**

> Note of authorship: 
> 
> Thank you for reading this TRUE story on how Jonathan really died.  
> I know it was great, so don't bother to compliment me and say it was...
> 
> And if you don't, and insult the story, I'll just assume you like it and are listening to me when I say don't bother to state the obvious.


End file.
